Driver's Test, Odd Dream: Dedicated to Triforce 90
by Onyx Medallion
Summary: -OLD- This is a dream I had. I just HAD to write it down. The mystery is why this came in my head. For Triforce 90!


Disclaimer- I do not own any Zelda related stuff. I do own this frightening nightmare though.... in it's own little ways that is.

DL: She had this dream on the night of September 18th.

Link: She wouldn't stop bugging us about it.

Me: Dedicated to Triforce90! He wrote down a Zelda dream and I couldn't resist. Hope you like it dude! Just a warning however, I was in it and of course, I'm referred to as Ria.

* * *

Ria was standing in front of her old Illinois home (haven't been there for 6 years) waiting for her driver's test to begin. She passed her written exam just fine...now she had to drive in the car. Problem is, this is for her learners...she's never driven before.

At last, her teacher came walking down the street. Two people were with him. Link and Dark Link in casual clothing, but still had their respective hats.

"Hello Ria, ready for your driving test?" asked her teacher, a man who had blue hair with pink streaks in it. (Note, Ria has pink hair with white streaks in it)

Ria, being the worried shiekah that she is, expressed her concern. "I haven't been in the driver's seat before, and...wait a minute! Where's the car?"

The two Links magically pulled skateboards from their pockets with smiles on their faces.

"Dark kinda broke it. So, for the test, we're gonna do skateboarding!" said Link getting on his skateboard. Which, I might add, looked like it had the Triforce symbol on it. That in itself didn't raise Ria's suspicion, Dark's skateboard did. It had the nazi symbol on its bottom. (1)

Ria, being a girl who spent time inside, can't even balance on a skateboard for more than 10 feet. She was an avid biker.

"Can I use my bike? I suck at skateboards." She asked. After receiving giggles from all three boys, Dark went back to the garage and brought Ria her bike (2).

A strange mumbling heard across the street. A large black lady was sitting on her front porch in a pink robe and blue slippers, armed with a rolled up newspaper (3). She was simply called Ms. Bradbury by the neighborhood kids. (Which included me at the time)

"Don't know WHAT the hell she was thinkin' with tha hair color. Stupid boy, thinkin' he coul' get away with it." She mumbled before smacking her bushes with the rolled up newspaper.

"Ignore her. Let's get this thing started." Said the driving teacher.

For the next half hour, the test went on. Doing the usual things as one could tell. Stop signs, red lights, etc. That is normal until...

"For your last test, you must go through an obstacle course." Said the driving teacher. And with a snap of his fingers, the Hyrule Trio was at what looked like Waluigi's course in Mario Kart double dash.

"You must give the witch at the end of the course this yummy icing tube." Said the teacher as the signal appeared.

Link and Dark Link got their skateboards ready, complete with Vroom noises. Ria got on her bike and put in on seventh gear.

As the signal light turned green, the trio sped off into the course.

By mid-point, Link was out of the race due to Dark Link hitting him with a red koopa shell.

As the end of the track came into view, a piranha plant bit Dark Link's skateboard and he was out of the race. As Ria crossed the finish line, she saw the so-called "old witch." It was actually Ol' Ms. Bradbury! Still in her robe and slippers.

"Umm, here's your icing." Stumbled Ria giving Ms. Bradbury her icing tube. Ms. Bradbury mumbles incoherent words as she led Ria into another room. The room looked exactly like Ria's Florida bedroom (where I live now). Mess and all. One thing that was different, however, was that the Triforce was floating above her bed. Ms. Bradbury put icing on the spinning Triforce and gave it to Ria, still mumbling incoherent words.

Ria felt great power coursing through her veins as the held the now frosting-covered Triforce. She suddenly realized she was hungry.

"Eat it Ria!" shouted the two Links walking into her bedroom. Shrugging, Ria took a bite out of the Triforce of Power. It tasted like cheery! The Triforce of Wisdom tasted like blueberry, and Courage tasted like Sour green apple.

Yummy!

* * *

(1) I watched Indiana Jones That night before bed. Raiders of the lost ark...I'm sad.

(2) My bike is currently broken. The chain popped off and when putting the chain back on a bike with gears, you're screwed trying to find the right spokes.

(3) I'm not joking either. Me being ages 4-10 at the time made it more confusing to me. What a weird lady...smacking her bushes...

You know I just found out that in order to get your learners, you just take a written test. You only drive for your Driver's License...Wish I new that before hand.

Well, there you have it. My wired Zelda dream. Don't ask me why it's so weird. The only think I can say is the fact that I was scared that I would have to drive the car in order to get my learners...

Link: Skateboards?

DL: Hee hee, koopa shell....

Me: you're both mental.


End file.
